


Занимательное руководство для “деревенщин”, как понять, каково это быть самым настоящим гомиком!

by Chrissy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы до начала апокалипсиса Дерил знал, что влюбится в мужика, то посмотрел хотя бы парочку порнофильмов или что-то в этом роде, чтобы выяснить, как блядь, он должен правильно флиртовать с представителем своего пола.</p><p>(Или пять раз, когда Дерил пытался заигрывать с Риком, и один раз, когда он, наконец-то, добился своего)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимательное руководство для “деревенщин”, как понять, каково это быть самым настоящим гомиком!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Redneck's Guide to Figuring Out This "Being Gay" Bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594145) by [AkaiTsume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/pseuds/AkaiTsume). 



Дерил не мог двигаться. Он был даже не в состоянии моргать. Черт, он даже не был уверен, что _дышал _. Все, что он должен был сделать, выйдя на “прогулку” в лес, так это проверить ловушки вместе с Риком и, может быть, поймать что-то побольше, если им повезет. Немного тихого, мирного, спокойного времени только для них двоих. Это было не так уж много, чтобы, черт побери, просить об этом. Вместо этого, ну, прямо вот сейчас Диксон надеялся, что Граймс был так далеко, как это только возможно, потому что Дерил потратил бы чертовски много времени, пытаясь объяснить, почему он сейчас застыл, как вкопанный.  
В свою защиту он мог сказать, что _в лесу _было двое мужиков, трахающихся у него на глазах. И как он должен был приготовить себя к этому?  
Дерил почувствовал, как капля пота прочертила путь вниз по левой щеке, и его пальцы дернулись рефлекторно. Небольшая его часть хотела пошевелиться, стереть пот, но б _о_ льшая часть его мозга была убеждена, что, если он двинется, то: 1.) придурки могут заметить его, а затем неадекватно среагировать на то, что он стоял там и подсматривал; или 2.) Рик мог заметить пропажу друга, подойти и спросить: какого хрена Дерил стоит и пялится, как два мужика играют в гребанный паровозик. И ему пришлось бы объяснять, как такое вышло.  
Но худшим из всего была настоящая причина, почему Дерил не мог оторвать своих чертовых глаз от этого зрелища. Это происходило потому, что двое мужчин были темноволосыми, бородатыми и в самых обыкновенных потёртых джинсах. Это не были " мальчики-колокольчики", о которых Мерл частенько разглагольствовал. В правильном свете, под нужным углом эти ребята могли бы выглядеть как они с Риком. Черт, у того, что спереди были длинные грязные волосы вдобавок ко всему остальному. Дерил понял, что его мозг просто не в состоянии переключиться на что-то другое, когда он неожиданно нашел некое подобие настоящего порно, напоминающего картину, как если бы Рик вытрахивал из Дерила все мозги.  
И вообще, по крайней мере, со стороны это выглядело так, будто они искренне наслаждались процессом. Мужик спереди сильно вжал кулак в ствол дерева для баланса и кусал край своей клетчатой рубашки, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Другой рукой он вцепился в парня, который вдалбливал его в дерево, покрывая шею поцелуями. Это выглядело так... Было ясно видно, что между ними крепкая связь, а не просто перепихон, и Дерил не мог никак переварить это.  
Прошло уже много времени после того как Диксон стал частью команды, и спустя месяцы он научился пресекать на корню подобные мысли о Рике. Всякий раз, когда он ловил себя на фантазиях об этом, что было крайне редко, когда он был пьян или слишком задумывался об интимных моментах между ним и Граймсом, то заставлял себя забыть все это дерьмо. Дерил уже не думал о том, что это абсолютно неправильно, поскольку мир висел на грани конца света, поэтому кого это все волновало, но ... Рик стал ему ближайшим другом, который у него когда-либо был. В отличие от чуть ли не всех остальных, которых Дерил встречал в своей жизни, Граймс уважал его с самого начала их совместного пути, доверяя свое мнение, и не боялся ничего, зная, что друг всегда прикроет спину. Диксон просто не мог все это потерять, лишь потому, что не смог удержать свои чертовы пидорские чувства к его самому натуральнейшему лучшему другу. Если бы у него был хотя бы шанс, что Рик может быть заинтересован в нем, может быть, _может быть_ , он мог бы...  
Но не было никаких шансов, что Граймс окажется не очень натуралом. Этого никогда не произойдет, так что Дерилу нужно было _отвернуться от созерцания трахающихся мужиков прежде, чем…_  
\- Дерил?  
О, черт подери тебя, вселенная, _нет! _  
Дерил чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов, на автомате перехватив поудобнее арбалет. Сердце подскочило к горлу, когда он повернулся к Рику. Граймс вышел через густые кусты, хмурясь и пробегая по нему заинтересованным взглядом. Дерил сглотнул, внезапно осознавая, что его могут выдать горящие щеки и пот, стекающий по лбу. Черт, черт, черт. Ему нужно было уйти оттуда. Ему нужно было стоять где угодно, но не на гребне холма, глядя на поляну с геями, трахающими друг друга. Прямо сейчас же.  
Если только его конечности начнут шевелиться.  
Рик подошел ближе и заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- Дерил? Ты в порядке?  
Дерил не мог не ответить, независимо от того, как громко он про себя кричал на губы в попытке заставить их двигаться. Дерил беспомощно наблюдал, как нахмурился Рик, как морщины прорезались на лбу. Он почувствовал, как комок отчаяния пополз вверх по горлу, когда Рик оглянулся в поисках того, что могло бы напугать Дерила.  
Когда он посмотрел вниз на поляну и замер, Дерил решил, что ему ничего не остается, кроме как выстрелить себе прямо в голову.  
 _Теперь, он, наверняка, подумает, что я извращенец, потом, конечно же, выяснит, что я по мужикам, а после поймет, что я от него без ума, черт…черт…ЧЕРТ…._  
Не обращая внимания на испуганные мысли Дерила, Рик на мгновение уставился на двух мужчин на поляне, моргнул, и спокойно прокашлялся. Наклонившись к Дерилу, он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и мотнул головой в сторону.  
\- Давай дадим им немного уединения, а? - прошептал Граймс.  
Дерил тупо кивнул и последовал за Риком, направившимся вниз по дорожке, которая должна была привести их обратно в тюрьму. Спустя несколько минут, прошедших в тишине, плечи Рика расслабились, и он остановился посреди тропинки. Дерил уставился на ноги Граймса, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он чувствовал, как Рик уставился на него. Ему, наверное, было интересно, как он умудрился докатиться до друга педика, и вероятно, думал о том, как смыться от…  
Рик снова откашлялся, прерывая его мысли. Дерил все еще не мог поднять глаз. Рик тихонько хмыкнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ну, это было неожиданно, да? – тихо вслух размышлял Граймс. – Не могу сказать, что я считаю лес лучшим выбором места, но... каждому свое, не так ли?  
В словах Рика не звучало отвращение. Медленно Дерил поднял глаза на своего лучшего друга. Слабая улыбка тронула уголки губ Граймса. После долгой паузы, в течение которой Дерил пытался понять, почему Рик не начал бросаться в него обвинениями, он откашлялся и, наконец, произнес:  
\- Ты не…- Дерил сделал паузу и снова откашлялся, внутренне морщась от того, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. Он попробовал снова. – Ты не ... в шоке от этого? От того, что они делали?  
Рик приподнял бровь:  
\- Нет. А должна быть причина, почему я должен?  
Дерил уставился на него. Как мог Рик нормально это воспринять? Неужели он не видел, как Дерил _смотрел_ на них? Разве это не беспокоило его?  
Покачав головой, Дерил ответил:  
\- Для меня нет ... нет, но…. Нормально относиться к этому и видеть –  
две разные вещи.  
Рик громко хмыкнул, затем потянулся почесать нос и криво улыбнулся.  
\- Это не то, чего бы я раньше не видел, Дерил, - заявил он сухо.  
Когда Диксон просто посмотрел на него в ответ, то брови Рика перестали хмуриться, а настороженность в выражении лица ушла.  
\- Ты нормально относишься к этому? К мужчинам... любящих других мужчин?  
 _Нормально ли это для него?_ Дерил моргнул.  
\- Да… да, у меня все в порядке с этим. Я не такой, как Мерл. Я просто никогда не видел этого раньше.  
 _Черт подери. Почему я несу всю эту чушь?_  
Рик хмыкнул и почесал бороду:  
\- Я думаю, что это было шокирующее.  
\- А ты видел что-то подобное раньше? – недоверчиво спросил Дерил.  
Граймс посмотрел на него, слегка неловко поджав губы:  
\- Я коп, хотя сейчас уже бывший. Люди не всегда оказывались в приличном виде и положении, когда мы приезжали арестовывать их. – Рик поколебался, затем вздохнул. – И, знаешь, это не то, что когда-либо особенно беспокоило меня. Это было всего лишь своего рода неловкостью, если такое случалось.  
 _Черт, что только что сейчас было, что он имел в виду?!_ Дерил нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел сказать ни слова, когда его стукнуло пониманием всей ситуации.  
\- Ты гей? – выпалил Дерил, потому что он и так вел себя сегодня чертовски по-идиотски. Это было невозможно. У Рика была семья и дети, и…  
Граймс снова переступил с ноги на ногу и скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Я не гей, нет, потому что я люблю женщин. Очевидно, я просто... – он отвернулся, казалось, чтобы собрать себя с мыслями, и снова уставился на Дерила. – Я посматривал на мужчин и раньше. Я интересовался ими. Но я никогда не делал ничего такого, но... я точно би.  
Би. Рик был бисексуалом. Граймс был заинтересован как в женщинах, так и в мужчинах.  
Дерил молча обрабатывал всю эту информацию, чувствуя, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову, когда он на секундочку отвернулся по своим делам. Если Рик был заинтересован в мужчинах, это означало бы, что в одной из сумасшедших версий вселенной, он мог быть с Граймсом ...  
Быть с Риком, возможно, стало бы реальностью.  
В то время как Дерил был занят тем, чтобы уложить всю эту информацию у себя в мозгу, Рик начал чувствовать себя все больше и больше не в своей тарелке. Он потянулся к Дерилу, поколебался, и опустил руку.  
\- Дерил, я надеюсь, что это ничего не меняет между нами? – Граймс посмотрел на него с толикой неопределенности, как если бы он знал, что ему ответят, что все нормально, но понимал, что есть воможность, когда Диксон может и психануть.  
Шанс, похожий на снег, выпавший в аду, но все же.  
Дерил, наконец, смог взять себя в руки, чтобы уверенно покачать головой:  
\- Нет, чувак. Все нормально, тебе могут нравиться мужчины, если хочешь, – он сделал паузу, наблюдая, как Рик заметно расслабился. Он ждал неизбежных заверений, что Граймс никогда не был заинтересован в _нем_ , но этого так и не произошло. Сглотнув слюну, Дерил опустил глаза. - Ты думал о том, чтобы... Ты задумывался хотя бы на секунду...  
Он не мог, ни за какие коврижки, заставить себя закончить этот вопрос.  
К счастью, Рик закончил за него:  
\- Встречаться с парнем? Если бы он был для меня тем самым человеком, то конечно, – на лице Рика появилось задумчивое выражение, но оно быстро исчезло. – Но не думаю, что это хоть когда-нибудь произойдет.  
Дерил почувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Он понимал, что должен просто закончить этот разговор и сделать вид, что этого никогда не было, но, Боже мой, Рик только что признался, что он не против завести отношения с _мужчиной _. Он должен был узнать побольше!  
\- Ты когда-нибудь хотел попробовать что-нибудь с кем-то из тюрьмы? – спросил он нерешительно. Брови Граймса поползли вверх.  
\- Я не знаю, может быть. Я не думал об этом, даже не задумывался… - Рик замолчал, выражение его лица стало более суровым. Дерил в ответ лишь кивнул.  
Через пару секунд, Граймс вздохнул и зашагал снова по тропинке в сторону тюрьмы, покачивая головой. Диксон зашагал рядом с ним, но его мозг так и не оправился от произошедшего. Это было возможно. Рик не обязательно захотел бы его, но это было вероятно. Дерил не мог отказаться от этой мысли, недоверчиво прокручивая ее бесконечное множество раз в голове.  
В конце концов, Граймс сухо усмехнулся. А когда Дерил покосился на него, Рик пожал плечами:  
\- Знаешь, чего я хочу? Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь другой сделал первый шаг, говоря мне о том, что он заинтересован. Любые отношения, которые у меня когда-либо были, заканчивались тем, что я должен был сам делать всю работу с самого начала, - он грустно улыбнулся. - Было бы хорошо, чтобы кто-нибудь еще сам сделал первый шаг.  
Дерил посмотрел на него задумчиво:  
\- А есть кто-нибудь, кого бы ты не хотел видеть в качестве своего ухажера?  
Дерил напрягся, но Рик просто рассмеялся.  
\- Хершел? Этот человек для меня как отец. Или, может быть, Бет. Она просто слишком молода.  
Сердце Дерила начало снова биться. Граймс все еще не отверг идею о том, что он не был заинтересован в Дериле, который сейчас глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, что если такой парень как я запал бы на тебя, то это было бы твоим худшим кошмаром, - заявил Диксон, приготовившись ко всему, даже удирать на Северный полюс.  
Рик повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, приподняв брови:  
\- Дерил, если такой парень, как _ты_ приударил бы за мной, то я бы, возможно, ответил ему немедленно и с превеликим удовольствием.  
Дерил замер в шоке. Рик усмехнулся, похлопав его по плечу, и продолжил свой путь.  
Дерил посмотрел ему вслед глазами по десять центов.  
 _“Парень, как ты”_ – сказал Рик. Граймс был бы заинтересован в таком парне, как _Дерил_. Что, черт возьми, это значит? В Неотесанном грубияне? Охотнике? Или...  
Это не представлялось возможным, но что если слова Рика означали, что ему было бы хорошо с Дерилом, если тот сам приударит за ним? Что делать если то, что сказал Рик, означало, что он на самом деле не откажет Дерилу, если тот предложит? Неужели у него наконец-таки появился гребанный шанс?  
В эти дни тюрьма была полна людей всех слоев общества, но Дерил не мог думать о ком-то еще, вышедшем из мира, в котором жил он сам. Если Рик хотел кого-то похожего на него, то ему придется очень трудно, чтобы найти того, кто был бы не самим Дерилом.  
Диксон снова не мог нормально дышать. Черт возьми, _черт возьми_ , у него на самом деле маячил перед носом шанс. Учитывая тот факт, что Рик действительно не шутил. Предполагая, что Граймс видел в нем партнера. Вопрос был в том, были ли у Дерила стальные яйца, чтобы первым сделать ход? И быть готовым к тому, что его могут отвергнуть?  
 _Если такой человек, как ты приударил бы за мной, то я бы, возможно, ответил ему немедленно и с превеликим удовольствием._  
Черт. К черту все. Если это означало серьезный шанс быть с Риком, то Дерил мог рискнуть. Он мог. Он может доказать, что он настоящий мужик, сделать решительный шаг, и попросить Граймса быть с ним. Он мог бы...  
Он мог облегчить свою ситуацию. Может быть, он мог бы сначала прощупать почву… Попробовать пофлиртовать с ним. Показать свой интерес, не разрушая их дружбу, на всякий случай, если он понял их разговор не вполне правильно. Это имело бы смысл, да? Быть нежным и внимательным с ним, но ничего чрезмерного! И, если Рик отреагирует хорошо, то он может стать немного смелее. Дерил все равно в конечном итоге сделает всю работу, так как хотел Граймс, и никто не должен был пострадать. Все останутся в выигрыше.  
Он просто должен был выяснить, как нужно правильно флиртовать с мужиком. Парни-геи делают это все время, так что это не должно быть так уж сложно, чтобы научиться, верно?  
Верно.  
 **5\. Проведите с ним время**  
Рик следил за своим лучшим другом последние два дня, с тех пор как прошел их разговор в лесу. Конечно, Дерил сказал, что нормально относится к бисексуальности Рика, но... Он не всегда рассказывал, когда его что-то беспокоило, и он был хорошим другом, чтобы попытаться скрыть тот факт, что сексуальность Граймса поставила его в неудобное положение. К его чести, Диксон, казалось, не был слишком потрясен всем этим, но он пялился на Рика, когда думал, что тот не видел. Граймс закусил губу, схватив веревку руками проверяя, хорошо ли она прикреплена к системе шкивов на передних воротах.  
Что делать, если он пересек черту своим последним комментарием? Рик дал Дерилу честный ответ, но он знал, каким мачо на самом деле был Диксон. Даже если он не ненавидел мужчин, которые были заинтересованы в других мужчинах, это не означало, что, услышав новость, о том, что его лучший друг может быть теоретически заинтересован в _нем_ , прозвучала как нормальная для него вещь. Это объяснило бы, почему Дерил вчера избегал его весь день, нахмурившись и что-то постоянно мрачно бормоча себе под нос. Рик вздохнул. Будем надеяться, что Дерил переживет все это в скором времени.  
Если бы он знал, что его болтливый рот приведет их дружбу в опасное положение, то он бы держал его закрытым.  
Рик поморщился. Если быть честным с самим собой, то у него никогда раньше не было друга, такого стойкого и лояльного как Дерил. Казалось, что ничто не колебало его, и даже, когда он абсолютно не был согласен с Риком, не было ничего, что заставило бы Дерила отвернуться и больше не поддерживать друга. Большую часть времени, казалось, что не было ничего такого ужасного, что Рик мог бы сделать, что разрушило бы их дружбу, и ничего нельзя было бы вернуть. Граймс был уверен, что его сексуальная ориентация, на худой конец, была просто еще одной из тех вещей, которые на время ставили Дерила в неудобное положение, но потом они бы пережили это. Он не мог себе представить, что Диксон покинет его из-за чего-то вроде такого.  
Боже, он надеялся, что он был прав.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Рик услышал знакомый шум шин, приближающихся к нему по дорожке из гравия. Граймс закрыл глаза на секунду, повел плечами, чтобы снять напряжение. Он знал, что может сохранить веру в Дерила.  
Рик повернулся, изогнув уголки губ вверх в легкой улыбке, когда Дерил подошел к нему, но она сползла, когда он внимательно рассмотрел выражение лица своего друга. Брови Дерила были нахмурены, а его рот был сжат, как будто он только что съел что-то ужасно кислое. Рик почувствовал небольшой укол беспокойства. Почему Дерил пришел к нему с таким выражением лица? Что-то было не так в тюрьме? Или еще хуже, может быть все это из-за Рика?  
Дерил посмотрел на него в упор, как будто внутренне боролся сам с собой, теребя пустые карманы. Рик ждал, но когда объяснения не последовало, он открыл рот, чтобы спросить Дерила, что происходит, но тот его опередил:  
\- Пойдем на охоту,- голос Дерила прозвучал грубовато.  
Граймс задумался. _Охота? Вот почему он приехал сюда?_  
\- Ты же уже был на охоте вчера, - напомнил ему Рик. Губы Дерила сжались еще сильнее. Граймс посмотрел на них, сложа руки на груди, но поспешно поднял глаза, чтобы тот не пришел к каким-либо поспешным выводам. Дерил сердито поднял глаза к небу, а затем снова уставился на Рика.  
\- Рыбалка. Мы можем пойти на рыбалку. – Дерил почесал нос, на мгновение выглядя странно и застенчиво. – Я могу сделать нам пару удочек. Это не займет много времени. Мы могли бы пойти завтра.  
Рик посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом. Он волновался последние два дня, что Дерилу может быть слишком неудобно после его откровений, что он не прочь быть с таким как он. И вот теперь Дерил просил провести с ним время наедине в течение нескольких часов. Улыбка медленно стала еще шире на лице Рика.  
Он всегда мог хранить веру в Дерила.  
\- Рыбалка звучит хорошо, - ответил он. – Я не рыбачил, кажется, уже сотню лет.  
Идея провести несколько часов, отдыхая на берегу реки вместе с Дерилом в данный момент, звучала просто прекрасно.  
Дерил посмотрел на него, сглотнул и кивнул:  
\- Хорошо. Первое, что сделаем завтра утром?  
Улыбка Рика стала еще шире:  
\- Я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
Дерил неловко улыбнулся в ответ, снова кивнул и ушел. Рик посмотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя спокойно впервые за много дней.  
Все должно было отлично получиться.  
***  
Рыбалка была лучшей идеей, появившейся у них с момента переселения в тюрьму, решил Рик, когда они возвращались с реки. Три рыбины плескали хвостами у него в ведре – приятная награда за долгие часы, проведенные сидя рядом с Дерилом бок о бок. Даже не смотря на то, что им нужно было постоянно посматривать через плечо, не шли ли ходячие, и они не так много говорили. Граймс чувствовал себя более расслабленным, чем был в течение многих месяцев. Дерил молча шел рядом с ним, “сканируя” глазами лес на наличие ходячих. Рик подошел поближе, намеренно толкая руку Дерила своей. Когда тот повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, Граймс улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, – голос Рика прозвучал тихо. – Мне было это нужно.  
У Дерила было странное выражение лица, как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог решить, было ли это хорошей идеей. В конце концов, Дерил просто кивнул и снова уставился в лес. Довольный их уютной тишиной, Рик шел со своим другом обратно в тюрьму.  
 **4\. Делайте ему комплименты**  
\- Ты отличный стрелок!  
Рик прекратил есть, замерев с вилкой воздухе. Он моргнул, наморщил брови, и опустил вилку, хмуро уставившись на Дерила.  
\- Я никого не убивал еще с зимы.  
Диксон слабо поморщился:  
\- Я знаю это. Но ты все равно хороший стрелок. Я уверен, что у тебя до сих пор глаз-алмаз и твердая рука, несмотря на то, что у тебя был перерыв, – выражение его лица снова стало суровым. – Я имею в виду, что ты заслужил перерыв. Я не хочу сказать ничего обидного.  
\- Тогда ладно, спасибо. – Рик продолжал наблюдать, как его другу явно было неловко, было видно, что он запутался в своих мыслях. – Ты тоже хороший стрелок.  
Дерил сухо кивнул. Он отвел взгляд, посмотрел вниз и затем потер шею. Внезапно он поднял глаза на Рика:  
\- И у тебя неплохо получается следить. Ты уже не делаешь столько шума, как раньше, - заявил он неловко.  
Рик нахмурился. Пытался ли Дерил умаслить его для чего-то? Какой смысл был делать что-то подобное? Он должен знать, что Рик даст ему почти все, что тот ни попросит. И это факт. Рик пожал плечами.  
\- Да, хорош, но мне еще очень далеко до твоего уровня, – он посмотрел на Дерила и попытался пошутить. – Если ты думаешь, что я в скором времени откажусь от твоих уроков, то честно скажу, что ты сошел с ума.  
Дерил покачал головой:  
\- Нет, это не то, что ты подумал. Я буду продолжать давать тебе уроки. Я просто решил... ты должен знать. Вот и все.  
Рик медленно кивнул:  
\- Еще раз спасибо.  
Дерил пожал плечами:  
\- Нет проблем.  
Неловкое молчание повисло между ними, Граймс продолжил есть, а Диксон увлеченно разглядывал пол, будто с ним было что-то не так. Через минуту Дерил резко кивнул сам себе и повернулся к Рику:  
\- Ладно, оставлю тебя наедине с этим, - пробормотал он, указывая взглядом на тарелку Граймса. Рик удивленно посмотрел вслед уходящему Дерилу.  
Что за хрень сейчас произошла?  
 **3\. Дарите ему мелочи**  
Слышный издалека рев мотоцикла Дерила заставил Рика оторваться от урожая. Он выпрямился, когда тот подъехал к нему ближе и стянул свои перчатки, хлопнув ими по своим потным рукам. Дерил остановил байк перед ним, и вытащил «ножку», пробежавшись на секунду глазами по Граймсу. Рик подошел поближе, улыбаясь:  
\- Удача была на вашей стороне? - Граймс посмотрел на остальную часть вернувшейся группы, радостно отметив, что никого, похоже, не потеряли. Пот стекал по его спине, заставив передернуть плечами. Дерил посмотрел на его руки, затем на грудь, а после уставился на байк. Он кивнул в молчаливом согласии, встал и на секунду замешкался.  
\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - пробормотал он. Рик заинтригованно подошел поближе и посмотрел на большой пакет, привязанный к пассажирскому сидению. Его брови удивлено приподнялись.  
\- Это... – Рик протянул руку и отстегнул сумку, легкая улыбка промелькнула на его лице. – Ты что взял для меня удобрения?  
\- Я думал, что ты мог бы и вот это использовать. – Дерил сунул руку в карман и вытащил небольшой пакет. - Нашел случайно. Не был уверен, что тебе это нужно, но все же взял…  
Рик взял пакет семян, кивая:  
\- Кабачки? Это крутая вещь, – его улыбка стала еще шире, и он похлопал друга по плечу. – Благодарю. Я ценю это.  
Дерил пожал плечами:  
\- Как я уже сказал, я подумал, что ты мог бы использовать их.  
Рик почувствовал неожиданный прилив тепла в груди, когда посмотрел на своего друга. Все остальные приняли его новый образ жизни. Многие из тюрьмы помогали ему создать их новую ферму, но это?! Это было удивительным проявлением внимания, особенно для Дерила. Растения и без того росли хорошо, им не особо требовалась помощь Рика в эти дни, но, зная, что Дерил принял его новую роль огородника и поддерживал его, даже тем, что находил для него семена... Это было стоящим.  
На мгновение Рик подумал, что было бы, если Дерил также проявлял интерес к мужчинам, или даже был заинтересован в нем самом. Он тихо хмыкнул, насмехаясь над своими мыслями, и покачал головой. Дерил нахмурился.  
\- Что? – спросил он, будто защищаясь. Рик снова покачал головой, размахивая пакетом в руке.  
\- Ничего. Просто, спасибо.  
 _Просто подумал о том, какой из тебя отличный партнер получился бы._  
Рик снова хмыкнул.  
\- Я постараюсь посадить их прямо сегодня.  
Дерил поколебался, затем кивнул, забрался обратно на байк и проворчал немного раздраженно:  
\- Я знаю, как все обстоит на самом деле. Притащишь человеку семена удобрения, а над тобой смеются. Чтобы я еще хоть раз…  
На этот раз, Рик рассмеялся:  
\- Я действительно ценю это, Дерил. Честное слово! – он хлопнул друга по плечу своими перчатками. – Знаешь, что? Я приготовлю лично для тебя мой первый урожай кабачков.  
Диксон, выглядя смущенно, завел свой байк:  
\- Ладно, ладно. Верю, что порадовал.  
 _Был ли он смущен, потому что сделал что-то хорошее для меня?_ Рик отогнал от себя эту глупую мысль. _Он делает разные вещи для тебя все время. Это его способ потешить свое Эго, Рик Граймс._  
Спокойно усмехнувшись самому себе, Рик отошел от байка:  
\- Увидимся позже, Дерил. Еще раз спасибо.  
Дерил кивнул и направился к главному зданию, даже не обернувшись.________

________2\. Сделайте за него грязную работу  
\- Эй, Хершел, ты не видел Дерила? – Рик заглянул в его тюремную камеру. – Или есть идея, где он может быть?  
Хершел оторвался от книги, которую читал, и легонько улыбнулся:  
\- А что есть серьезная причина, по которой ты его ищешь? – уточнил он.  
Рик мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Это все навоз, который он для меня привез. Он творит чудеса. Все мои растения просто ожили. Хотел еще раз поблагодарить его.  
Хершел кивнул:  
\- Это хороший повод. Последний раз, когда я его видел, он направлялся к прачечной. Бьюсь об заклад, что ты до сих пор можешь найти его там, если пойдешь прямо сейчас, – в голосе старика звучало веселье, хотя Рик понятия не имел, почему.  
Задумавшись, Рик кивнул в знак благодарности и вышел из камеры. Он выбрался на улицу и направился вокруг главного здания. К задней части, где им удалось выкопать несколько небольших траншей с проточной водой, и несколько женщин из лагеря были заняты стиркой одежды. Вся вода, что стекала оттуда, отправлялась к растениям Граймса. Странное хихиканье донеслось до него, когда он подошел к своим людям, но его шаги замедлились, когда Рик заметил необычное дополнение к обычной толпе женщин.  
Дерил сидел в стороне с покрасневшим лицом. Он что-то тер по стиральной доске, стоящей в тазике у его ног. Женщина рядом с ним потянулась и указала на что-то, но тот раздраженно оттолкнул ее руку. К тому времени, когда Дерил ответил, Рик был достаточно близко, чтобы подслушать разговор.  
\- Черт возьми, женщина, я знаю, что я делаю. Просто потому, что у меня есть член, не значит, что я не умею, черт подери, стирать! - прорычал он.  
Граймс поднял в удивлении брови, когда встал у него за спиной.  
\- Не то чтобы я стал спорить с этим, - начал Рик. Дерил повернулся к нему, его лицо было красным. По какой-то причине женщины вокруг них замолчали, каждая давила улыбку. Граймс продолжал. – Но почему ты здесь и стираешь белье? Никогда не думал, что это твое излюбленное занятие.  
Дерил бегло посмотрел на него и отвернулся к своему тазику, возобновив стирку одежды, которую там держал.  
\- Это не мои шмотки.  
Рик засунул пальцы в петли для ремня:  
\- Нет?! Тогда чьи?  
Дерил не ответил. Граймс наклонился пониже, чтобы посмотреть в тазик. Он нахмурился, когда неожиданно узнал одежду в его руках.  
\- Дерил, - поколебался он, когда увидел, как плечи Диксона напряглись, – это что мои штаны?  
Руками Дерил продолжал оттирать пятна:  
\- Да.  
Теперь Дерил даже не смотрел на него. Рик уставился на его затылок, пытаясь понять: _«Какого хрена?!»_  
\- Дерил, зачем ты стираешь мою одежду?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, кто-то же должен это делать.  
Рик подбоченился, часто мигая, пытаясь обработать эту информацию. Дерил решил постирать его одежду. Без просьбы, так как Граймс не стал бы просить никого выполнить эту работу для него. Если бы он не пошел на его поиски, то Дерил бы так и не сказал ему об этом?!  
Медленно, Рик выпрямился. У него не было ни малейшего представления, как вести себя в этой ситуации. Дерил был его другом, и если тот хотел взять на себя обязанность постирать всю одежду Рика, то Граймс подумал, что действительно против этого не было никаких возражений. Это было... странным. Это было не той вещью, какую друзья обычно делали друг для друга.  
 _Но знал ли это Дерил? _Спросил у самого себя Рик. _У него, кажется, не было так уж много близких друзей в жизни. Что, если он думает, что это именно то, что он должен делать?_  
Погрустнев, Рик обратил свой взгляд на Дерила. _Он не должен делать для меня так много._ Рик покачал головой, отступая назад. Он натянул улыбку, несмотря на то, что тот не смотрел на него.  
\- Хорошо, - начал Граймс с притворной радостью, - если это то, что ты хочешь сделать, ты всегда волен в своих действиях. Я очень ценю это.  
Рик замолчал. _Я говорил это слишком много раз в последнее время._ Он откашлялся.  
\- И еще раз спасибо за удобрения и семена. Мои растения цветут и пахнут благодаря тебе.  
Дерил прекратил стирку на мгновение, и все еще не глядя на него, кивнул:  
\- Я рад, что это так.  
Граймс собрался уходить, показав на собственное лицо:  
\- Может, тебе пора уйти в тенек, а то ты как-то уже обгорел.  
Дерил повел плечами, но не ответил. До сих пор удивленный увиденным, Рик решил смыться, пока не натворил и не наговорил глупостей, и зашагал быстро назад к главной части тюрьмы. Это был один из самых неудобных моментов в жизни Граймса. Как часто вы сталкивались с тем, что ваш лучший друг ни с того ни с сего стирает ваши грязные шмотки?  
И все же... Рик замедлил шаг. Это было... вообще-то неплохо. Знать, что кто-то присматривал за ним, что кто-то старался изо всех сил заботиться о чем-то важном для него. У него никогда не было такого с Лори. Черт, ближе к концу, у него вообще не было с ней чего бы то ни было.  
Рик остановился, устало потирая лоб. Еще раз он поймал себя на мысли, что было бы, если бы Дерил делал это нарочно. Был добрым к нему и выходил за свои рамки, чтобы убедиться, что Рик был счастлив, и у него было то, что ему нужно. Если бы Дерил не был мотивирован дружбой. Он знал, что его друг был привлекательным. Вы должны быть слепыми, чтобы не понимать этого. Что было бы, если бы этот кусочек домашнего уюта стал реальными?  
Что было бы, если бы можно было подойти к Дерилу сзади и обнять его руками, пока тот отстирывает его штаны? Что если было бы можно показать ему, как сильно он ценил те мелочи, которые Дерил делал для него?  
Рик вздохнул и покачал головой. _Этого никогда не случится, Граймс. Оставь все свои тупые мысли при себе_. Он нахмурился.  
 _... Но это было бы неплохо. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________1\. Потрогай его, трус  
Рик медленно сходил с ума. Не в буквальном смысле на этот раз, слава богу, но все же. Шизанутый Граймс…  
За последние несколько дней, Дерил начал его частенько трогать. Не то чтобы Дерил никогда не прикасался к нему и в прошлом. Но последние пару дней он просто распустил руки. Это началось с очень неловкого похлопывания по животу, когда Дерил направлялся на пробежку. Примерно с того же времени он начал время от времени хлопать Рика по плечу. Кроме того, он начал класть руку ему на спину и оставлять ее там, пока они разговаривали. И _тогда же_ он начал сидеть рядом с Граймсом во время еды, прижавшись бедром к его ноге. Каждый раз, когда он так делал, на его лице появлялось странное выражение. Рик не был уверен, что эта гримаса означала, но про себя знал, что _его_ реакции становились все менее адекватными с каждым днем.  
Дерил сводил его с ума.  
Диксон никогда не выходил за рамки тех случайных прикосновений. Он вторгался в его личное пространство, но потом избегал Рика в течение нескольких часов, часто отказываясь смотреть на него. Что бы у Дерила на уме ни было, он явно не совсем комфортно чувствовал себя в этой ситуации, так же как тогда, когда делал для Рика разные мелочи в течение последних нескольких недель.  
С тех пор, как Рик сказал ему, что он был бисексуалом.  
Граймс подавил желание ударить себя по лицу. Конечно. Боже, он был идиотом. Все это имело смысл.  
И снова, когда Рик связывал все свои мысли в одно целое, Дерил появился из ниоткуда и направился прямо к нему. Он улыбнулся, как обычно делал, когда сталкивался с Дерилом в последнее время. Выражение его лица смягчалось, когда он был рядом с Риком. Через секунду Дерил подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, протянул ладонь и похлопал Граймса по плечу.  
\- Эй, тебя искали. Хершел сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой.  
Рик посмотрел на плечо, где все еще покоилась рука Дерила, и улыбнулся. Покачав головой, он положил руку поверх ладони Дерила. Диксон замер.  
\- Дерил, я все понял. Ты не должен делать этого больше, - сказал он мягко.  
Дерил уставился на него долгим взглядом, затем с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Понял, что? - спросил он грубовато.  
Рик снова покачал головой.  
\- Ты вышел за свои рамки, чтобы быть хорошим со мной с тех самых пор, как я сказал тебе, что я ... ну, что я би. Ты не должен так стараться.  
Губы Диксона приоткрылись, и он пробежался глазами по Граймсу:  
\- Я не должен?!  
\- Дерил, - прозвучало немного раздраженным тоном. Рик схватил Диксона за плечи, - Я ценю все, что ты сделал, но ты не должен доказывать, что ты все еще хочешь быть моим хорошим другом. Я верю в тебя, ты же знаешь. Я надеялся, что ты сможешь пережить это, даже если тебя это бесит.  
Дерил уставился на него.  
\- Итак ... ты не должен пытаться больше, ладно? Я понял. Ты в порядке с новым мной. Ты не должен больше прыгать выше головы, - усмехнувшись, Рик сделал шаг назад и засунул руки в карманы. - Если честно, я не думал, что когда-либо у меня будет друг, который зайдет так далеко, чтобы проявить себя и доказать свою дружбу.  
Челюсть Дерила напряглась, желваки заходили под кожей, но он ничего не сказал. Граймс улыбнулся ему, а затем импульсивно стиснул Диксона в объятиях. Дерил замер в его руках. Рик мягко хмыкнул, а затем повернул голову, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
\- _Спасибо_ , Дерил.  
Он отпустил Диксона и отступил на шаг, и тут же заметил, что Дерил выпал в астрал. Покачав головой еще раз, Рик хлопнул его по плечу и прошагал мимо него.  
Несмотря на то, что у них ничего большего не выйдет, Рику действительно повезло с Дерилом как с другом. Он, вероятно, никогда больше не найдет никого такого же лояльного и самоотверженного. И даже если он не мог заполучить его в качестве романтического партнера, то все равно это было здорово ...  
Этого было достаточно.  
+1. Просто, черт подери, пора уже сказать ему  
Достаточно, просто достаточно. Дерил был безумно терпеливым. Он сделал всё, что _должно было сработать_ , черт побери, и Рик еще, ВСЕ ЕЩЕ понятия не имел, что Дерил чувствовал? Серьезно? Что, черт возьми, он должен еще сделать? Завернуться в упаковочную блестящую бумагу, как подарок что ли? Держа розу в своих гребаных зубах, голым ждать Рика в засаде в его камере?  
Дерил скрежетал зубами от злости, затачивая кончики стрел короткими, яростными движениями. Неужели он так плох, что все завалил? Хорошо, он согласен, что он не самый лучший в мире флиртовальщик. Он, возможно, действовал не столь очевидно, как хотелось бы, и он, может быть, струсил один или два раза во время всего этого периода ухаживания, но облажаться настолько… Как мог Рик не догнать в чем дело? Все остальные догадались бы почти сразу же!  
И черт подери, это было слегка унизительно. Все провожали его понимающими взглядами, когда он шел по коридорам тюрьмы. Все хихикали, когда он неоднократно брал постирать грязное белье Рика. Улыбались, когда ловили на том, что он пялился на Граймса, и все уже давным-давно поняли, что Дерил пытался сказать их лидеру. Даже Карл ему благосклонно кивнул, когда понял в чем дело, давая Диксону свое молчаливое гребаное _благословение._  
Дерил пытался быть терпеливым, он действительно был, но достаточно, черт возьми, до-ста-точ-но!!!  
Диксон резко бросил стрелу вниз на стол и вскочил на ноги. Он вышел из тюремного корпуса под наблюдением любопытных глаз, не обращая внимания на них, когда шел по улице. Солнце уже садилось, окрасив небо в красные и темно-синие тона. Оглядываясь вокруг, Дерил заметил Рика вдалеке и направился к нему. К счастью, этот кусок тюрьмы был относительно безлюден вечером.  
Граймс посмотрел внимательно, когда Диксон подошел, и мягкая улыбка появилась на лице Рика. Ну, хоть какой-то результат от его ухаживаний. По крайней мере, его усилия привели к тому, что Рик был счастлив видеть его. Но это не помогло утихомирить злость, гнев и раздражительность Дерила. Не говоря ни слова, он схватил Рика за руку и потащил его к укромному уголку двора. Он толкнул его к стене и встал почти вплотную, но Граймс, раздраженный таким бесцеремонным обращением, возмутился.  
\- Дерил, какого…  
\- Я ХОЧУ ТЕБЯ!  
Его крик гулко раздался в тишине двора, отражаясь от бетонных стен, как мячик для пинг-понга после неудачного броска. Вся ярость Дерила покинула его, оставив наедине со своими дрожащими руками и ужасным решением. Он смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на Рика.  
 _Блять, что, черт возьми, со мной не так,_ задавался он полу-истеричным вопросом. _Я мог бы спокойно жить и быть с ним друзьями. Я мог бы. Почему, черт подери, я просто не сказал этого, нахера закричал ему прямо в лицо. Почему я не мог успокоиться на секунду, чтобы найти способ и сказать ему это спокойно…_  
Рик, казалось, не дышал, пока Дерил молча разговаривал сам собой. В конце концов, Граймс сглотнул, и тот заметил, как дернулся под кожей кадык.  
\- Что? - переспросил он хрипло.  
Диксон думал о том, чтобы убрать руки с плеч Рика, но не мог даже просто шевельнуться. Он с трудом сглотнул и заставил себя повторить это.  
\- Я ... я хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой, - его руки дрожали. Черт, черт, это было ужасной идеей. Что, блядь, овладело им?! - Не только, как с другом. А вот так. То, что я пытался доказать тебе эти последние несколько недель.  
Рик моргнул несколько раз, словно не веря своим глазам и ушам:  
\- Серьезно?  
Дерил сердито посмотрел на него:  
\- Какого черта я бы еще занимался всем этим? Мы дружим с Кэрол, но я уверен, черт возьми, что не собираюсь стирать ее вещи!  
Рик продолжал недоуменно смотреть:  
\- Дерил, с каких это пор ты стал геем?  
Диксон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но остановился, задумавшись, должен ли он был доказывать это Граймсу? Когда Рик открылся ему, Дерилу просто стоило намекнуть на то, что он также был заинтересован в мужчинах! Ну, приплыли…  
\- Я... - он отстранился немного смущенно. - Рик, я когда-нибудь рассказывал о своих женщинах тебе? Или кому-нибудь еще?  
\- Я просто думал, что для тебя это очень личная вещь, - спокойно ответил Граймс. Глаза у него все еще были по десять центов. - Ты заинтересован во мне?  
Дерил устало посмотрел на него:  
\- Конечно, я чертовски заинтересован в тебе, идиот.  
Рик медленно кивнул:  
\- Тогда ладненько.  
\- Хорошо, чт…  
Слова Диксона были прерваны ртом Граймса, который вдруг оказался на его губах. Руки Рика схватили в кулак в его жилет и дернули ближе. Дерил со стоном поднажал и толкнул Граймса к стене. Его руки зажили собственной жизнью, начав быстро лапать грудь и бока Рика. Граймс тихо застонал, так, что это ощутилось как выстрел, пронзивший Дерила пулей, а Рик притянул его еще ближе, потираясь всем телом. Когда его руки опустились на задницу и сжали ее, Дерил проглотил стон и невольно толкнулся бедрами вперед. Рик приглушенно застонал и толкнулся своими, потирая их члены друг о друга. Диксон стукнул кулаком в стену, широко раскрывая рот, чтобы не задохнуться. Судя по всему, у Рика не было таких проблем, потому что он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы покрыть поцелуями шею Дерила и прикусить кожу на ключице. На этот раз, Дерил не мог сдержать стон, и этот звук отразился от стен во внутреннем дворе, и от этого щеки слегка заалели. Не было ни шанса, что этого никто не услышал.  
Дерил перестал так сильно задумываться об этой херне, когда Рик простонал:  
-Чертда.  
 _Черт, черт, черт, я не продержусь ещё хоть чуть-чуть, я слишком долго ждал этого_. Диксон вслепую дотянулся до головы Граймса и потянул его за волосы, целуя отчаянно, когда они терлись друг о друга. Рик зарычал и укусил Дерила за губу, скользя руками вверх только затем, чтобы просунуть ладони под его джинсы. Внезапный контакт кожи с кожей ударил Диксона как молния, и он не смог ничего с собой поделать. Его бедра задрожали, и он кончил в свои гребанные штаны, как неопытный подросток, застонав Граймсу в рот. Прежде чем Дерил смог спуститься вниз с небес и прийти в себя, Рик потянул его на себя еще несколько раз, толкнувшись бедрами, вздрогнул и замер.  
Двое мужчин привалились к стене, тяжело дыша друг другу в рот, и лихорадочно целовались. Медленно, они начали успокаиваться, поцелуи перетекали все в более длинные и спокойные, пока они не прекратили и только стояли, прислонившись друг к другу, прижавшись губами. В конце концов, Дерил отстранился и опустил свою голову на плечо Рика, тяжело дыша. Граймс прислонился лбом к его волосам и вытащил руки из его брюк, погладив по спине.  
После долгого молчания Рик заговорил:  
\- Дерил, мне очень жаль. Если бы у меня была хоть одна гребаная мысль о том, что ты был заинтересован во мне, я бы не ждал так долго.  
Дерил хмыкнул, уголки губ поползли вверх:  
\- Зато все остальные поняли. Каждый в этой тюрьме. Я думаю, что где-то здесь есть кот, который бродит по округе, и даже он все давно понял.  
Рик усмехнулся:  
\- Мне жаль.  
Дерил потряс головой и снова уткнулся лбом в плечо Граймса. Он нежно сжал руки вокруг Рика, как ни странно все еще боясь поднять голову.  
\- Так что, мы сделаем это? - спросил он осторожно. - Ты и я?  
Граймс быстро потерся носом о его волосы:  
\- Знаешь, я могу ничего не замечать вокруг, но я не дурак. Я на сто процентов готов сделать это, если ты захочешь.  
Дерил мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Скажи мне, я совсем облажался, флиртуя с тобой?  
Рик рассмеялся:  
\- Вообще то да, но знаешь? Это сработало. Я провел последние несколько недель размышляя о том, каким хорошим партнером ты бы был.  
Так мог только Рик. Дерил покачал головой:  
\- Ну, и отлично. Я рад, что мои мучения имели смысл.  
Рик замолчал на мгновение, а затем смущенно сказал:  
\- Я собираюсь попросить у тебя одну вещь. Что-то, чего я никогда никого не просил, даже Лори.  
Немного опасаясь просьбы, Дерил поднял голову и посмотрел Граймсу в глаза:  
\- Что это?  
Рик немного застенчиво улыбнулся:  
\- Не мог бы ты постирать мои вещи снова?  
Дерил расхохотался:  
\- Ну, ты и скотина! Но, да, я сделаю это для тебя._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
